


Spicy Mchanzo Drabbles

by AnchoAfterDark



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 20:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnchoAfterDark/pseuds/AnchoAfterDark
Summary: Collection of McHanzo smut from my tumblr, featuring bottom!Hanzo and top!McCree.





	1. Young Mchanzo, Blackwatch McCree/Young Master Hanzo

It took enough long for McCree to sidle his way out of Reyes’ supervision and away from the rest of the Blackwatch Team. And Hanzo wasn’t planning on waiting any longer.

* * *

At least they’d managed to get most of their clothes off before falling into the cheap motel bed. They’d barely gotten the lube out (and everywhere) and the sheets thrown back before Jesse was on top of him, pinning Hanzo’s ankles near his head, rubbing his broad, furry chest against Hanzo’s muscled abdomen. The dripping, fat head of his cock in hand, he aimed it at Hanzo’s ass, shiny and slick with saliva and gel, and began pressing in.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Jesse whispered hoarsely, steading himself as Hanzo’s body gave way, allowing the dick to slide in with just a slight pop, trying not to whimper as the tight, wet heat practically sucked him in.

Hanzo moaned aloud, reaching up to grip his boyfriend’s wide, wide shoulders, fingers scrambling to hook around Jesse’s thick neck. His toes curled in delight as Jesse pushed into him, straining and grunting with exertion as he tried to fit it into Hanzo’s smaller body, almost like it was going to break him in two. Jesse’s cock was so girthy, filled him until he felt like he couldn’t take any more- and then some. It was thick and hard all over, just like its owner- and just the way Hanzo loved it. The young heir’s breathing grew shallower and shallower, as if the cock were pushing all the air out of him and cramming his diaphragm to the side, it seemed to reach so deep inside of him. He could feel his hole fluttering, twitching as it strained to accommodate Jesse’s sheer size. He swallowed, dizzy, and tried to relax, but the smooth planes of his body just tightened, wound up, the deeper and deeper Jesse went, boiling and rending his guts until Hanzo, writhing and squirming on his dick, pushed a hand back against Jesse’s hairy chest. The slide of cock against his slick rim was edging the heat up in his belly just as fast, too- but the growing ache in his backside made him take pause. “A moment,” he ordered, eyes flashing beneath their feverish glaze.

Jesse obliged immediately, even though it was obvious that he was holding himself back from throwing down all the way into that sweet little hole and pounding into Hanzo until they broke their pelvises. “Babe,” he whispered, reaching up to brush Hanzo’s sweat-slick hair out of his forehead, calloused fingertips caressing his temples. “God, you’re so good, you don’t even know how you feel on me,” he babbled, trying to find something to distract himself from the urge to shove in.

Hanzo adjusted, relaxing and spreading himself open on Jesse’s cock, and his legs falling open to allow Jesse to grunt and grown his way in, until his thick hips were pressed against Hanzo. The coarse hair on his legs rubbed against Hanzo’s thighs- no doubt it’d leave a red burn there in the morning, but for now Hanzo didn’t care, too caught up in all the competing sensations that Jesse’s body offered him.

Jesse didn’t look any less lost, little tears of overstimulation gelling up on the corners of his eyes. He sniffed, hiccuping like he couldn’t believe how heated, how tight Hanzo’s body was, while Hanzo himself was panting hard, dazed-looking. For several long minutes they stayed like that, joined to each other, sweat dripping and pool together. Then Hanzo lifted a hand and made a quick gesture of challenge, and something inside Jesse snapped.

He was brutal, barely pulling out halfway and slamming back into Hanzo, knocking a wheeze out of the other young man. McCree was powerfully built- even if his muscles were not as cleanly cut or defined as Hanzo’s, he was still thick muscles and steel-cord tendons all over. His hips backed up that power, smashing into Hanzo so hard even his well-toned thighs were jiggling from the sheer force. He set a punishing pace, even as his hands came back down pull Hanzo’s ankles over his shoulder, bending him even further in half and dicking him even deeper. Soon, he didn’t even bother extracting his cock from Hanzo’s body, just began shimmying into his with quick little thrusts that barely let his hips leave the juncture of Hanzo’s spread legs.

For all his iron will and disciplined training, Hanzo was a helpless jelly of limbs, unable to do anything but let out a long trail of staccato moans as the huge dick worked inside of him. Jesse stuffed him up so full and the ridges of his cock stroked his insides so nicely, that as his mind went fuzzy and white, Hanzo figured that Jesse must have been engineered specifically to pleasure him. He gripped his prize even tighter as Jesse began blabbering and groaning, and unleashed a nice warm load inside Hanzo.


	2. Chapter 2

Hanzo couldn’t help the happy little groan that escaped his lips as Jesse thrusted inside him. Resting here with his head laid in his elbows, he could take it easy while the cowboy did all the work. One metal and one flesh hand kneaded at his back, nearly in rhythm with the push and pull of Jesse’s huge, heavy dick inside him.

  
It was a win-win situation. Hanzo had his needs and a hungering to scratch that itch deep inside of him, hard and often and for longer than the disappointing five minutes total dick time of his usual lays. His previous partners usually ended up fingering him to completion long past their own orgasms- one memorable time when he was much younger, a guardsman had actually sprained his wrist trying to satisfy him. That was an interesting medical leave case for the human resources department.

  
And McCree had a hard time finding a partner who could even take his whole cock in. The cowboy get-up fit right into him being as hung as a horse- or perhaps several horses. Sure, it was easy to find someone to drool over the oversized erection from afar, to dirty talk it while making out. His partners loved touching it, fondling the big, hot shaft in their hands. The more adventurous even tried to fit it in their mouths- but the closer it got to their assholes… Well, people tended to find excuses to leave for the night.

  
Not Hanzo though- not Hanzo, who arched his back and demanded that McCree fit himself in right to the balls, the wet clutch of the archer’s body practically sucking him in. Hanzo didn’t just tolerate McCree trying to cram his entire cock in one go- he relished it, purred with satisfaction with McCree forced his way in, went limp and content when the bulbous head split his ass in two. And McCree had never been able to power through like this before, had never been able to go as fast and hard as he craved, until Hanzo’s thighs were bright red from skin slapping on skin and his hole gaped loose and juicy after a hard pounding.

  
It really was a match made in heaven.

* * *

It’s shameful how much he’s enjoying it. Being debauched, pushed onto his hands and knees and mounted like some sort of beast. Hanzo wonders what his younger self would have thought, to see the once-heir grunting on the floor, head down and ass stuck to a cowboy’s hips like this.

But he can’t deny how good McCree’s thickness feels pushing inside of him, or how the ridge of the cockhead rubs so nicely on his insides- just like _that_. 

It’s addicting, and he finds himself looking forward to McCree’s returns to base more than he should be.

* * *

McCree eating out Hanzo’s fucked-out asshole, loose and juicy after getting the mcdick. He goes to town, shoving his tongue in and scouring Hanzo’s inner walls until Hanzo is a moaning mess over the sheets. McCree doesn’t want to stop- he loves the taste, the scent, but Hanzo’s so sore and weak in the limbs he has to lay off.

* * *

 Beneath him, Hanzo let out another whimper. McCree barely noticed, too engrossed with wrapping his lips around a nipple, mouthing at the soft, firm flesh overlying the other man’s pecs, rolling his shaggy head against Hanzo’s chest.

“Control yourself,” the archer warned breathlessly, but threw his head back and gasped aloud when McCree thrusted his hips back inside him. The cowboy hummed- Hanzo felt so good on him that he simply could not stop fucking into Hanzo. He could barely restrain himself from just pushing Hanzo down, lying on top of him, and just keeping his dick there, tucked away nice and hot and happy in the safety of Hanzo’s ass.

He loved Hanzo’s little hole. Sure, it had taken a bit of persuasion for it to open up and welcome him in.... But now, the tight, wet heat stroked him vigorously, the muscles of Hanzo’s guts squeezing around him like they were trying to suck him inside by the dick, trying to show him they loved him right back. McCree was barely aware of the wet smacking noises that rang in the air of the bedroom every time his hips slapped up against Hanzo’s buttocks. God, the archer was just too pleasurable on both ends- McCree sucked harder at the nipple, growling protectively as Hanzo jerked as if to take it away from him, even as frothy spit bubbled up at the juncture of his lips and Hanzo’s tattooed skin, smearing all over his beard.

If he could just keep his dick in Hanzo, he could die a happy man.

* * *

 Hanzo enjoys getting his nipples toyed with. 

He used to play around with them when he was alone, pinching and stroking to stimulate himself. But now he has a cowboy to do it for him. McCree is definitely willing to help him there, running the pads of his fingers across the stiff, sensitive nubs, nibbling them, latching on with his mouth and swirling his tongue all over the areolae. He switches been the lightest tickles and full-out tweaking and pulling, until Hanzo’s nips are overripe and puffy, bruised like little strawberries. 

* * *

Hanzo’s face only has two options during orgasm: “dying in agony” or “full-on stupid.”

The first time he sees Hanzo cum, McCree gets scared because he thinks Hanzo’s having a stroke or something is horribly wrong. He quickly adjusts to it though, realizing that the tortured expression is just Hanzo being completely blissed out. 

But when he gives Hanzo an _extraordinary_  fuck, Hanzo’s jaw drops and he makes his “full-on stupid” face, drooling and head lolling, eyes glazed over and jaw slack, like he can’t comprehend such a thick, hard cock. When he sees it for the first time, McCree has to call a time-out because he’s laughing so hard.


	3. Young Mchanzo

 

Jesse groans, bucking into the tight, slick heat of Hanzo’s body. Hanzo’s legs are hooked around his back, tugging him closer- even as their owner grunts and writhes in delight, short little gasps knocked out of him on some particularly good thrusts.

He isn’t sure how he’s gotten himself into this situation. If someone had told him two hours earlier that he’d be here, in a storage room, balls-deep in the Shimada heir, he’d have sincerely doubted it. Hanzo didn’t seem to like him much- but then again, Hanzo didn’t seem to like anything much. He was always there at his father’s elbow, glaring at everyone the room. The kindest interaction they ever had was just Jesse trying to greet him as a peer, and Hanzo pointedly, deliberately ignoring him.

So it’s with some disbelief that he’s half-standing-half-sitting here on a crate, bouncing Hanzo on his cock, listening to his moans and cries as his ass is split open on Jesse’s oversize erection.

When his father ordered him to entertain Jesse for the afternoon, while he and Reyes went to an even more confidential meeting, Hanzo hadn’t looked happy about the arrangement, But two hours into the most awkward tour of Hanamura Castle, Hanzo had yanked Jesse into this room, straddled his hips, and with the voice of someone who had never been refused anything in his life, demanded cock.

Jesse still doesn’t know what’s going on, or what this strange tryst means- if anything, at all. But if it was any consolation, he doesn’t think that Hanzo knows either.


End file.
